As for as the geometric structure of light-emitting of semiconductor lasers, they can be classified into two different categories: the edge-emitting type and the surface-emitting type. Since the edge-emitting lasers have been developed earlier, their relavant technologies are mature, and thus the lasers generally adopted in various photoelectric applications are edge-emitting type. On the other hand, since fabrication of the surface-emitting laser requires more accurate epitaxy and manufacture techniques, it was not well developed until 1989. However, there are dramatic progresses on the structure design and element performance of the surface-emitting laser in these years, and it is becoming more important in future photoelectric applications.
The surface-emitting laser is usually formed with a metal can package which takes higher costs; besides, owing to the necessity of emitting the light beam vertically, the manufacturing process is more complicated.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a vertical cavity surface-emitting laser package having lower costs and easier manufacturing process.